Government of the Allied States
of America]] The federal government of the Allied States of America is a unicameral semi-unitary federal republic, with the Senate of the Allied States as its legislature, the Executive Office of the President of the Allied States as its executive, and the Supreme Court of the Allied States as its judiciary. The highest law of the Allied States is outlined in the Constitution of the Allied States. The seat of the Allied States Government is located in the New Bay City FAC, Texas. Here follows a list of Allied States government officials and their departments. Unlike the former United States, the Allied States government is considerably more centralized, and thus has aspects of both a unitary and federal state. This means state governments (and governors) enjoy less power along with their legislatures. Even though this officially makes the Allied States more of a unitary state, the government has since announced that it will keep on using the word "federal" in government organs, as it has become more than just a word to Americans. Executive branch The executive power in the federal government is vested in the President of the Allied States, although power is often delegated to the cabinet members and other officials. The President, upon deciding to run for office, may chose their running mate (i.e Vice President) and submit their application to run for office at their respective political party. The party's own rules and principles delegate on how their official candidate for president is chosen. The President and their running mate may be reelected every four years until the President reaches the age of 65, which after they cannot be reelected again. In the Democratic Liberty Party, a caucus is held before each election where applicants are presented - the caucus then decides who they want as their candidate. In the Confederate Party, the Secretary General as well as other party leadership decide. Independent candidates are also allowed to run, however must take on a rather complex process. Applications must be submitted to the Office of the Presiding Senator and the office, be it the Presiding Senator himself or subordinates, will decide which applicants are allowed to run for the presidency. Usually, all independent candidates are allowed to run if it is clear that their campaign is not to poke fun at the federal government. The President and Vice President also have legislative roles. When a bill passes Senate, the executive branch reviews it and may turn it down with sufficient reason. If the Senate feels the executive did not have a sufficient reason for turning down the legislation, the bill can be proposed again, and must have unanimous support from each Senator. Alternatively, the executive's decision can be challenged in the Supreme Court, where a decision can be overturned. All cabinet officials ("secretaries") have the same amount of power and are considered the same rank in the executive branch, unlike in the former United States where the Secretary of State held higher authority. The current leadership of the executive branch has the following members: Cabinet Cabinet secretaries are all appointed by the President, however, may not be fired by following Presidents without sufficient reason. Thus, most currently serving secretaries were appointed by Henry J. Fortis. Secretaries are chief executive officers of cabinet departments, all of which have deputy secretaries. The largest department currently is the Department of the Interior and Urban Development. The current Allied States cabinet's membership is as follows: Cabinet departments and agencies The following list will display cabinet departments as well as second- and some third level subordinates. *'Department of Government Administration' **Governmental Emergency Agency (GEA) **Emergency Broadcast Administration (EBA) *'Department of Finance and Communication' **Federal Communications Commission (FCC) **Federal Bureau of Trade and Commerce (BTC) ***Administration of Security and Industry (ASI) ***Census Bureau **International Trade Agency (ITA) **Federal Bureau of the Treasury (FBT) ***Allied States Revenue Administration (Astra) **Terrorism and Financial Intelligence Agency (TeFIA) **National Telecommunications and Information Administration (TIA) *'Department of Defense' **Department of Cyber Warfare and Control (DCWC) **Office of Strategic Intelligence (OSI) **Department of the Army **Department of the Navy **Department of Private Contractors **Acquisition, Technology and Logistics Bureau (ATLB) *'Department of the Interior and Urban Development' **Federal Bureau of Veteran Affairs (BVA) **Federal Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (FOAA) **Allied States Space Commission (ASSC) **National Technical Information Service (TIS) **Federal Bureau of Labor (FBL) ***Office of Disability Employment Policy (Odep) ***Employee Benefits Security Administration (EBSA) **Federal Bureau of Energy (FBE) ***Basic Energy Services Administration (Besa) ***Advanced Energy Services Administration (Aesa) **Federal Bureau of Agriculture (FBA) ***Rural Development Bureau (RDB) ***Institute for Food and Agriculture (IFA) **Federal Bureau of the Environment (FedEn) ***National Park Service (NPS) **Federal Bureau of Housing and Planning (BHP) *'Department of Education' **Innovation and Improvement Service (IIS) **Federal Student Aid **Institute of Education Sciences (IES) **Office of Adult Education (OAE) **Office of Migrant Education (OME) **Office of the Inspector General *'Department of Foreign Affairs' **Bureau of State Security (BSS) **Bureau of African Affairs (BAA) **Bureau of East Asian and Pacific Affairs (BEA-PA) **Bureau of European and Eurasian Affairs (BEEA) **Bureau for International Narcotics and Law Enforcement Affairs (BinLa) **Bureau of International Organization Affairs (BIOA) **Bureau of Near Eastern Affairs (BNEA) **Bureau of South and Central Asian Affairs (BS-CAA) **Bureau of Western Hemisphere Affairs (BWest) **Office of International War Affairs (OIWA) *'Department of Health' **American Medical Association (AMA) **Centers for Epidemic Control (CEC) **American Dental Association (ADA) **Food & Narcotic Administration (FNA) **Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) **Office of the Inspector General *'Department of Homeland Security' **National Security Agency (NSA) **Border Enforcement Administration (BEA) **Secret Service (SecSer) **Homeland Security Advisory Service (HSAS) **Domestic Nuclear Detection Office (DNDO) **Office of Statistics (OST) **Abnormal Control and Investigation Division (ACID) *'Department of Justice' **Federal Justice Bureau (FJB) ***Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) **Federal Corrections Bureau (FCB) **Marshals Service **Office of the Inspector General **911 Emergency Call Center **Civilian Intelligence Bureau (CIB) *'Department of Transportation' **National Transportation Safety Committee (NTSC) **Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) **Federal Highway and Road Administration (FHRA) **Federal Transit and Railroad Administration (FTRA) **Federal Maritime Administration (FMA) **Office of the Inspector General State governors State governors, which are the heads of the executive branches of the states, are elected by the people of the respective state, in the same way as the President. Governors, however, have other limitations including term length as defined by their corresponding state constitutions or statues. The Allied States, being a semi-unitary state, does not have any "states' rights." All state-level decisions, policies and officials are subordinate to the federal government. Current governors of the Allied States are: Judicial branch Main article(s): Supreme Court of the Allied States, Law and justice in the Allied States The judiciary explains and applies the laws. This branch does this by hearing and eventually making decisions on various legal cases. The judicial branch acts as a regulator for the legislature, which returns the favor. The court system of the Allied States consists of the federal courts (in order of superiority): Supreme Court, High Courts of Appeal, High Courts, and the state courts (in order of superiority): Supreme Court, Court of Appeal, and Superior Courts, the latter of which are located in each county or independent city of the Allied States. As with the executive branch, federal courts are always superior to state courts. Supreme Court justices Article 3, Section 8 of the Constitution establishes a mandatory number of no more or less than 9 Supreme Court justices, including the Chief Justice. Section 9 of Article 3 of the Constitution states justices will serve up until the age of 70 from appointment. Justices may resign or be impeached, but have no terms for election nor reappointment. The current membership of the Supreme Court is as follows: Legislative branch Main article: Senate of the Allied States The Allied States Senate is the unicameral legislature of the government of the Allied States. The Senate meets in the north wing of the Allied States Capitol in New Bay City FAC. Senators are chosen through direct election. Each state in the Allied States is required to have wenty at large Senators representing the state as a whole. The Senate has 302 seats. The Presiding Senator of the Allied States, Trevor Prince, is the presiding officer of the Senate, as well as second in the presidential line of succession, after the Vice President. The Senate acts as a regulator for the judicial and executive branches. The current leadership of the Senate is as follows: See Also *Allied States of America *President of the Allied States Category:Allied States of America